


on silver linings

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Rule 63, Warm and supportive friends, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: “Thanks Ebby.” She makes a kissing noise into the phone. “You're the best. I'm glad I at least got to start in the NHL with you.”“Two girls against the world.”“God am I going to miss you.”





	on silver linings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ash, Lotts, Lor and Rach for looking this over for me. An extra extra thanks to Aimee, without whom this story would not exist. She was my biggest cheerleader on this and let me spend literal hours bouncing ideas off of her. 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about these women and love them very much.

Taylor:

 

Taylor finds out about being traded on fucking Twitter. Twitter! Her agent tells her to stay off the internet but she can't stop herself from picking at the wound. It's a bad idea and so many of the takes are “She can't hack it because she's a girl,” even though in all honesty she left girlhood behind at 16, at her first practice in Windsor. And if it's not that, it's “She's too much of a distraction for Connor McDavid so they had to ship her out.” 

 

What. The. Fuck. Connor LIVED with her last year. Clearly that's not actually a problem. Sports writers are fucking stupid. Taylor logs off and calls Jordan. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Tay.”

 

“Is what it is. One for one for Larsson. I think I'm worth more than that but…”

 

“You are. They're going to regret that they ever traded you. I guarantee it.”

 

“Thanks Ebby.” She makes a kissing noise into the phone. “You're the best. I'm glad I at least got to start in the NHL with you.”

 

“Two girls against the world.” 

 

“God am I going to miss you.”

 

“I'll miss you too.” 

 

“I gotta go, like, pack up my life I guess. I’ll talk to you later. Love you!” Taylor wipes tears from her eyes. She doesn't know when she started crying but here she is. She's not even sure why. It fucking sucks. 

 

She takes a few minutes to compose herself and calls Adam for the first time in years. He loves New Jersey. Maybe he'll help sell her on it. 

 

“Hey. Figured you'd call.” Taylor can hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Hey Rico. How's it going?”

 

“Pretty good Hallsy. How you holding up?”

 

“Could be better. Kinda blindsided.” She pauses. 

 

The thing is, Taylor and Adam dated once but youth, time and distance made them fall out of love and by half way through her rookie year, they called it quits. She knows she should have kept in touch but time and distance. 

 

“At least we get to play together again, eh.” 

 

Adam laughs. “Yeah. I'm looking forward to playing with you too, Hallsy.”

 

“So sell me on Jersey.”

 

They talk for what seems like minutes but is actually closer to an hour. At the end Taylor has the number of a good realtor in Jersey City, an offer to stay in Adam's guest room until she gets settled, and maybe slightly less of a chip on her shoulder, but only slightly. 

 

***

 

Jordan:

 

The first day being the only woman in an NHL locker room sucks. Jordan doesn't have Taylor's easy manner and undercurrent of boldness to see her through, especially with all the new guys at training camp. She's not really sure where she fits without Taylor. She sticks close to Nuge who rubs her shoulder gently.

 

“Hey. I know it's tough but you're gonna be okay.” 

 

“I know. It's just…” she sighs. “I love you but you wouldn't really understand.”

 

“That's fair.”

 

“Thanks, though. I appreciate it. You're a good friend.”

 

Jordan knows Nuge has his own struggles, he's the first and only out gay man in the NHL. They both have their share of gross shit thrown their way on and off the ice and it's always nerve wracking with any new group of guys that someone might say shit. Management has been good at shutting anything down before it gets to them since an incident Nuge's rookie year. They don't talk about it but it was pretty traumatic. The guy is in the ECHL now. There's a certain kind of satisfaction in that. 

 

The first day of camp without Taylor is hard but it goes well. She's gelling with her linemates and she feels pretty good overall. It's not perfect but it's better than she expected her first day without Taylor to be. 

 

Jordan goes home, pours herself a glass of wine, and calls Taylor. 

 

“Hey, babe!” Taylor says with a forced brightness. 

 

“Hey Tay. Ready for tomorrow?” Jordan asks, sipping her wine. 

 

“As ready as I'll ever be. Miss you though.”

 

“Miss you too.” 

 

They don't talk for long, just until Jordan finishes her glass. It's two hours ahead in Jersey and Taylor has her first day of camp tomorrow. She needs to get to bed. When they hang up, Jordan decides to just call it a night and go to bed. It's better than dealing with the dull ache she feels from missing Taylor. 

 

***

 

Taylor:

 

Taylor’s first day of practice in Jersey is frankly fucking terrifying. She hasn’t been the only woman in the locker room since she was 18 years old. Even though Andy Greene reached out to her to welcome her over the summer, but they weren’t able to meet so she knows Adam and that’s literally it. Sure anyone who gave a sound bite about her joining the team said the standard “We’re excited to welcome Taylor to our team. She’s a talented player and brings a lot to the table,” but Taylor knows well enough not to trust that. She pastes a smile on her face as she is introduced to the returning members of the team and some of the guys who have the potential to make the team out of camp this year. She clings to Adam for dear life as quietly as she can. 

 

Despite her nerves, practice goes as well as can be expected. Her passes are clean and her skating is as strong as ever. She feels a little more secure in her place on the team. A couple of the new kids, the fresh faces from the 2016 draft class, keep eying her with something like awe. That feels nice but it does little to calm her nerves especially when Ray Shero asks to see her after practice. Taylor showers as quickly as she can. She walks to his office hands shaking slightly. The door is open but Shero is looking down so she knocks anyway.

 

“Hey, you wanted to see me?”

 

“Yes. Have a seat.”

 

She perches on the edge of the chair. 

 

He laughs. “Relax a little, Taylor. You’ll be fine.”

 

She slides back in the chair a little. “Okay, sir,” she says but the tension doesn’t leave her shoulders.

 

“I just wanted to talk about what our expectations are for you and make sure we’re on the same page. You’re here because we want you. You’re a good player, Taylor.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“We expect a lot from you. We want you to be a leader on this team. So work hard. And if anyone gives you a hard time, let us know and we’ll take care of it. You’re an elite player. Don’t let anyone intimidate you.”

 

“Thanks, sir. It means a lot.” Taylor’s shoulders finally relax and she smiles. “I’m glad to be here.” 

 

“Good. Do you have any questions about anything?” 

 

“Not yet. But if I think of anything…”

 

“My door is open.” 

 

“Thanks.”

 

As Taylor walks away she mentally kicks herself. How many times can you say thanks before sounding like an idiot? She’s so lost in thought that she somehow misses walking past Adam so when he tugs her hair she yelps and jumps. When she sees who it is, she punches him in the arm as hard as she can.

 

“Fuck you Rico!”

 

“Come on, Hallsy. Come get something to eat with me?”

 

Taylor sighs. “I suppose. I am still learning where to eat around here.”

 

Adam laughs and puts his arm around Taylor’s shoulder. She leans into him a little. It’s nice to have a good friend here, even if it’s not the one she really wants.

 

***

 

Jordan:

 

Jordan gets a call from Taylor around 6:00 while she’s eating dinner in front of the TV.

 

“Hey Tay!” Jordan greets her around what is clearly a mouthful of food.

 

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Taylor laughs.

 

“Nah, just finishing my snack. How was your first day?”

 

“Honestly? Started out shitty but ended on a good note.”

 

“How so?”

 

“It’s just hard,” she sighs, “not knowing anyone but Rico. I don’t know what to expect but I met with the GM and he was like great and supportive?”

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“No. Shero was great. He told me they want me to be a leader and that they really want me here.”

 

“That’s great!”

 

“Yeah. It’s actually going a long way to making me feel better. Rico helps too. He never lets me be alone too long.” She pauses for a moment. “It’s just really good to have my friend back. I think I missed him more than I realized.” Jordan can hear the smile in Taylor’s voice. She’s genuinely happy about reconnecting. 

 

“Yeah?” she asks a little gruffly.

 

“Yeah. He keeps making sure I’m not just sitting in my apartment, eating alone on my couch.”

 

“Oh, really?” 

 

“He took me to this Portuguese place in Newark today…”

 

Jordan tunes out a little. She’s… jealous. So fucking jealous. It honestly sounds like a date and now she’s worried that Taylor and Adam fucking Henrique are going to get back together. And Jordan is worried? She...

 

“Ebby? You still there? Earth to Ebs?”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry. I like spaced out for a sec. I umm - I have to go.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeahjustfine,” she says, so fast her words run together and she knows she’s a little high pitched. “Gottagobye.” And she hangs up. 

 

What the fuck? Why is she jealous? Why is she so worried about Taylor getting back with her ex? She should be happy for Taylor. She deserves the world. And it’s not like she’s….

 

_ Oh… _

 

_ Oh my... _

 

_ Oh my god… _

 

_ Am I gay? Am I in love with my best friend? Oh my god. I’m gay and in love with my best friend? _

 

Jordan lays down on the couch and groans loudly. 

 

_ Who the fuck realizes they’re gay at 26?  Me, that’s who.  _

 

This is kind of a big crisis and she can’t talk to Taylor about it so she does the next best thing and calls Nuge. He answers after two rings and Jordan just says, “Emergency. Come over now.” She pauses for a second and then adds, “Bring ice cream,” and then promptly hangs up. She gets a text back.

 

**Ryan:** Omw be there in 15

**Jordan:** thanks

**Ryan:** anytime

 

Jordan gets up off the couch and walks in circles around the room just trying to wrap her head around what she’s learned about herself. It’s a lot. But at the same time, a lot of things have started making sense. Like the fact that she hasn’t had a boyfriend in the entire time she has lived in Edmonton, and can count on one hand the number of (very bad) hook-ups she’s had in that time. It’s three. Literally three. She gets tired of pacing and sits down on the floor and that’s where Ryan finds her.

 

“What’s up, bud?”

 

“You should sit down first. I’m going to get spoons.” She leaves Ryan in the living room as she collects herself again for a moment in the kitchen. She comes back with two spoons and sits back down on the floor, back against the couch, head resting on Ryan’s knee. She takes a deep breath.

 

“So, I’m just going to say it. I’m gay.”

 

“Oh,” Ryan says, voice fairly neutral. Jordan doesn’t turn to see his face.

 

“I’m gay and I realized this about an hour ago because I’m in love with Taylor Hall.” 

 

Ryan is quiet for a moment, letting Jordan have some time. He’s a good friend, Ryan. 

 

“Why did I have to realize this after she was gone? Why couldn’t I have sorted my shit out while she was here?”

 

Ryan reaches down and runs his hand through her hair. It’s soothing and the tension bleeds out of her.

 

“I’m pretty sure she’s getting back together with Adam Henrique.” Jordan heaves a heavy sigh. “I’m always three steps behind.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I am pretty sure she had feelings for you too. It’s not totally hopeless.”

 

“Isn’t it though? She’s thousands of miles away and I’m so new at this that I literally realized I was a lesbian an hour ago.” She’s crying. She doesn’t know when that started but she’s crying. She wipes at the tears with the hem of her t-shirt then takes a bite of her ice cream. “I don’t even know how to be gay.”

 

“There’s no right way to be gay, Ebs. Just be yourself. Yourself is pretty great.”

 

“Thanks Nuge. When did you get so wise?” 

 

“Born that way.”

 

They eat their ice cream in silence for a little while and then Jordan asks, “Will you stay over tonight? I don’t wanna be alone.”

 

“Overnight bag was already in the car, just in case.”

 

“You’re the actual best.”

 

Jordan goes to bed feeling a lot better than she did.

 

***

 

Taylor: 

 

Taylor’s first season in Jersey starts out okay. The team is… the team is nice to her but she feels like she's left out, like she's always missing a part of the conversation. She works her ass off through all of October and November. She hangs out with Adam a lot and video chats with Jordan as often as she can which ends up being three nights a week. Sometimes it's just the two of them, sometimes Ryan or Connor joins in. 

 

It's just after American Thanksgiving and Taylor is putting up her Christmas tree with Adam. She's sad today, so sad, because this time last year, she was sitting on the floor of her house with Jordan, Ryan, and Connor, decorating the tree she and Jordan bought together. Taylor didn't expect it to be this hard. She turns to Adam.

 

“I really miss them.”

 

“Who?” Adam asks. 

 

“Connor and Ryan and Jordan. Especially Jordan though.”

 

“I'm sorry. That's rough.”

 

“This is the first tree I'm decorating without her in years. I'm…” She trails off, not sure if she wants to finish the sentence. If she says it out loud, it's real. 

 

“It's okay to say you're lonely. I won't get offended. It's gotta be hard.”

 

“That's not what I was going to say but I am. I know I've got you and I feel like the guys are warming up to me finally but… I just…” She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. “I just really really miss Jordan.” 

 

Adam gets up and hugs her. “What were you going to say?”

 

And it's easier like this. She buries her face in Adam’s neck. “I'm in love with Jordan. Have been for a long time. There were times I thought maybe but..” Adam rubs her back. “But she's straight. Even if she wasn't, the distance… it doesn't matter. She's straight. I was hoping that I'd get over it being away but…”

 

“You don't have to be over it right away. It takes time to get over things.”

 

“Maybe I should try dating someone.”

 

“Maybe, but don't force yourself to do anything you're not ready for.”

 

“Thanks, Adam. You're a really good friend.” 

 

They finish decorating the tree and open a of bottle of wine. Taylor drunkenly downloads tinder and makes a profile. When she wakes up in the morning to 15 matches and 10 messages, most of which are from guys and are gross, she shudders and sets her profile to 'interested in women’ only. 

 

***

 

Jordan:

 

In January, Jordan decides she's ready to try meeting women. She asks Ryan to take her to a gay bar so he does. They grab a table in the back corner with a good view of the dance floor.

 

“So what are you looking for?” Ryan asks. 

 

“I'm not really sure. I guess I'll know it when I see it?”

 

“Don't feel pressured to like, do anything today, this is your first time out.”

 

“Well I do wanna dance so let's start with that.” 

 

She drags Ryan to the dance floor and they dance and have a good time when someone taps Jordan on the shoulder. Jordan turns and there is a petite blond woman who shouts up at her “Wanna dance?” 

 

Jordan looks back at Ryan who nods encouragingly. “Yeah. Yeah I think I would.”

 

“I'm Andrea,” the woman shouts.

 

“I’m Jordan.”

 

“I know! I was at your game last night.”

 

Jordan laughs and they dance for a while. Eventually Jordan asks, “Do you wanna go grab a drink?”

 

“Yeah. I'm buying.”

 

The head to the bar and order and talk for a bit. Andrea is a med student in her first year. She's 23 and likes country music, dancing, and loves hockey. She’s resting her hand on the inside of Jordan's elbow as she talks and Jordan knows she's bright red. At least she can blame it on the drinks and the heat of the room. 

 

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

 

“Honestly, I would love to but I've never done this before so I'm not so sure I should.”

 

“Aw, okay. How about this, I kiss you. If you like it, I get your number, if you hate it, we stop and that's that.”

 

“I… wow… that actually sounds really great.”

 

Andrea smiles and leans in. And God is this kiss amazing. It's the first kiss she's had where she doesn't feel vaguely uncomfortable. It's pretty spectacular. When they break apart, Jordan's a little out of breath, flushed down her chest. 

 

“So can I get your number?” 

 

“Yes, absolutely!”

 

Andrea smiles and pulls out her phone and texts Jordan. She looks down. 

 

**7805555678:** go on a date with me tomorrow?

 

Jordan looks at her, smiles and texts back, “yes.”

 

“Brunch?”

 

“Brunch!”

 

They go back to dancing and it's one of the best nights Jordan has had in a while.

 

Their brunch date the next day goes amazing. They have a ton of chemistry and enough in common that there are no awkward silences. After, Andrea drops her off at her door with a kiss and a promise for another date later in the week. She wants to tell Taylor all about it but for some reason, she's afraid to. So she puts it off for a couple of weeks. 

 

***

 

Taylor: 

 

It's a Sunday afternoon that they both have off so Taylor is folding her laundry while Skyping with Jordan who is loading her dishwasher. It's nice to do these simple tasks together despite the miles between them. They're quiet for a while, just working in silence, appreciating each other's company.

 

Taylor hears the dishwasher click closed and Jordan says, “Hey Tay, I have to tell you something.”

 

“What's up Ebby? Nothing bad I hope.” Taylor's eyebrows crease with concern. 

 

“It's nothing bad, just big.”

 

Taylor sets down the shirt she's folding and turns to face the screen. “Okay,” she says softly and watches as Jordan take a deep breath, face serious.

 

“Tay, I'm gay,” she says simply. 

 

“Wow. Thank you for telling me.”

 

“I… I'm really happy. I think I finally really feel like myself.” 

 

“If you're happy, I'm happy for you. I love you no matter what.”

 

“It's kind of freeing.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Taylor feels the smile creep up on her face, hope building in her chest. “Seriously, I'm really happy for you and I'm proud of you. I know this is hard.”

 

“Telling you was easy. I don't know why it took me this long. I figured it out months ago.”

 

“Hey, there's no right or wrong way to do this. You do it on your own timeline.” 

 

“I guess.”

 

“I'm proud of you.” 

 

“I went on my first date with a woman last week,” Jordan says. 

 

Taylor’s heart drops, the bubble bursts and it takes all her willpower to keep smiling. “Really? How was it?”

 

“Amazing. Her name is Andrea and she's a med student.” 

 

“Where’d you meet?”

 

“Ryan took me to a gay bar and she was so pretty I just bought her a drink and she gave me her number.”

 

“That's great! Do you have a second date?”

 

Taylor listens to Jordan gush about Andrea for a couple minutes while internally just melting down. If only she had known before she left. If only she hadn't been traded. If only… But it's too late. The window has closed on the possibility of her and Jordan. She knows that. She can live with the pain. She still gets to be Jordan’s best friend and it has been and will be enough. Taylor just has to try to silence the tiny  _ what if _ playing on a loop in her brain. 

 

She and Jordan hang up a half hour later and she just loses it, tears falling freely. She texts Adam to come over and when he gets there, he just pulls her in close and hugs her tightly. It helps. Eventually the tears stop and she just looks at Adam and says “Jordan.”

 

“I figured.”

 

“She's seeing someone and I'm alone. I think… I think I have to really try dating again.”

 

They go through her tinder feed together and swipe yes a bunch of times. Taylor gets a message back from a woman named Jess and agrees to meet for drinks the next night. 

 

The date goes pretty well. Jess is funny. She works in finance in the city and doesn't watch hockey. She agrees to another but after that she doesn't answer when Jess calls and moves on to the next tall brunette she finds. 

 

***

 

Jordan: 

 

A couple months later, Jordan and Taylor are on video chat again. 

 

“So you know what my dating life is like, but me, your idiot friend, forgot to ask you about yours! Are you seeing anyone now?”

 

“Not really. It took me so long to get really settled so I didn't really start even looking until a few weeks ago. I've been on a few dates but never more than two or three. Nothing’s clicking.”

 

“You'll find someone.”

 

“Not sure I even want to. Maybe next year. I think I'm just not really ready to date yet?”

 

“It happens, eh? Don't do anything you're not ready for.”

 

“Thanks Ebby.”

 

Jordan keeps a calm face but inside she's screaming. If Taylor is single then maybe… she has to break it off with Andrea. It's not fair to her if Jordan's in love with someone else. It's a big maybe but it's a chance Jordan is willing to take. 

 

She calls Ryan. 

 

“So Taylor isn't dating anyone,” Jordan says instead of a greeting. 

 

“That's news.”

 

“I… I feel like maybe I should say something to her.”

 

“I mean, if you feel like you're ready, I say go for it.” 

 

“I hope I'm ready,” she says smiling. She’ll call tomorrow. 

In the meantime, she calls Andrea and they talk. Jordan tells her they can't see each other anymore and Andrea is a little sad about it but says she's not surprised. 

 

“Your heart has always belonged to someone else. I figured that out pretty quick. We had fun though, eh?” 

 

“We did. Thank you. For everything.”

 

“It was honestly my pleasure. You're an amazing woman, Jordan. I hope you find what you're looking for.”

 

“Thanks. Can we still be friends?”

 

“I'd love that.”

 

She calls Taylor but she chickens out on telling her how she feels. Not yet. But soon. 

 

***

 

Taylor: 

 

The Devils win the draft lottery and Taylor is excited. The first two consensus top picks are girls and that's. Well that is special to Taylor. 

 

“Hey! Congrats on the draft lottery. Hischier and Patrick both look great.”

 

“Yeah. It’ll be nice not to be the only woman in the locker room. And I'm glad whoever it is gets to come here.”

 

“Yeah for sure.”

 

“I'll know what she's going through. It'll be nice to be a mentor to a girl.”

 

“Yeah we were stuck flying by the seat of our pants, huh.”

 

“Yeah. We really were. The experiment.” 

 

“I like to think we turned out pretty well.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“Hey Taylor?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I have something important to tell you.” Jordan sounds serious and nervous.

 

“What is it, Ebby? You can tell me anything.”

 

“I…” There's a pause and a deep breath.  “I just really miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.”

 

“I think they're trading me.”

 

“Any idea where?”

 

“Somewhere out east I think.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. The New York teams maybe?”

 

“Ebby that would be amazing! We'd be so close!”

 

Taylor's heart is singing. Maybe the door hasn't closed after all. Maybe there's the possibility. Maybe there's hope. 

 

Taylor calls Adam.

 

“She's single!”

 

“Who’s single?”

 

“Jordan! Who else would I care about?”

 

“I don't know, maybe you were talking about yourself.”

 

Taylor laughs.

 

“She's getting traded, maybe to one of the New York teams! Adam she'd be so close!”

 

“That's great! I hope it works out for you.”

 

“Thanks. I'm just… Maybe my window hasn't closed. Maybe there’s a door opening. God Rico. What do I do if she's here?!” Taylor knows she's yelling into the phone. 

 

“You ask her out.”

 

“But what if? What if she doesn't want to date me?”

 

“Then you get closure and you can move on. You're far enough apart that avoidance is possible if necessary.”

 

“That's true but I never want to have to ignore her.”

 

“I doubt that that's going to happen. Hallsy, she'd be crazy not to love you back.”

 

“Thanks. I don't know about that.”

 

“Trust me. You're an amazing person and Jordan would be lucky to have you.”

 

“Thanks, seriously. You've been such a great friend. I'm gonna go. I've gotta head back. I'm leaving for Toronto soon.”

 

“Bye Hallsy.”

 

She hangs up and starts packing. That night she goes to bed tired from packing but heart full of Hope.

 

***

 

Jordan:

 

Chiarrelli calls her one afternoon of June 22nd and says, “We were able to find a trade partner. You're going to the Islanders. Thank you for the hard work over your years as an Oiler. We wish you the best of luck in the future.”

 

“Okay, thanks?” 

 

“It's been a pleasure having you on the team, Jordan.”

 

“Thanks. I gotta um… go,” and hangs up. 

 

Holy shit! She's moving to New York. She's moving to New York and Taylor is in Jersey and they won't be that far apart. She calls.

 

“Hey Ebby!”

 

“I've been traded.”

 

“Oh… I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be sorry. I'm okay with it I think.”

 

“Really, where you going?”

 

“Isles.” She's smiling and can't seem to stop. She's got a chance to be near Taylor, maybe a chance to be with Taylor. Getting traded will always suck but this one comes with one hell of a silver lining. 

 

“If you're happy I'm happy. Not gonna lie, I'm so glad to have you closer. I miss you, Ebby.”

 

“Miss you too Tay.”

 

“Let me know what your plans are, like when you're coming out here. If I'm there, I'm seeing you.”

 

“Obviously! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited. I miss having another girl in the locker room and they have that Barzal girl who might make the team this season.” 

 

“Yeah. I caught a couple of her highlights this season. She looks good.” 

 

“She'd be fun to play with. Okay I have to go. I need to call like, my agent and my parents.”

 

“Wait, you called me first?”

 

“Of course, Tay. You're like, one of the most important people in my life.”

 

“Same. Go. You have calls to make.”

 

“Yeah. See you soon, eh?”

 

“See you soon.”

 

She calls her agent and her parents and lets them know what's going on. Her agent is going to get the information from the team for a realtor so she can get started on looking at places to live. Then she calls Ryan. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey. So I got traded.”

 

“I'm sorry. Where?”

 

“Don't be. And I knew it was coming. I'm going to the Isles so…” she trails off for a moment. “So maybe I get a second chance with Taylor. If she wants me.”

 

“I'm pretty sure she always has. She kind of loves you a lot.” 

 

“I really hope you're right.”

 

“I know the news is fresh but if you need help packing, I'm in Edmonton for another week.”

 

“That would be great.”

 

“I think Connor will be around if you want me to drag him too.” 

 

Jordan knows Ryan is smiling. “Yeah, absolutely. It's not just like packing for the summer you know?”

 

“Yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

The next day, Ryan shows up with Connor in tow, armed with a car full of boxes and packing tape. She begins the process of packing up her life. She feels like she should be sad, leaving her friends behind but all she feels is hopeful. 

 

“I'm going to ask her out, like as soon as we’re both there.”

 

Ryan smiles at her. “That's great and really brave.”

 

“What do I have to lose? If she says no we can still be friends and we're far enough apart that I can take space if I need to.”

 

“That's really adult of you, Ebs,” Connor says. 

 

“Well, I've had a year and a ton of self realization so I guess I grew up a bit.”

 

“I’m proud of you,” Ryan says as she tapes shut a box of dishes. 

 

“Hey, label those donate. I'm going to buy new ones when I get there. It's silly to ship all this stuff.”

 

“Smart plan,” Connor says. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you guys.”

 

“We’ll miss you too,” Ryan says. The he climbs over a box and hugs Jordan tight. Connor comes up behind her and joins the hug. It's going to be hard leaving these two but she's excited for the future. 

 

They pack up the rest of the house and arrange shipping for her things she's keeping and pickup for the things she's not. It's a productive weekend, probably Jordan’s last in Edmonton. She gets calls from Isles coaching and leadership and flies out to New York feeling happy. 

 

***

 

Taylor:

 

Taylor has to be in Jersey for a promotional thing around the same time Jordan is going to be around looking for a place to live. She decides to go down early just to make sure they don't miss each other. She calls Jordan.

 

“Hey Tay!”

 

“Hey Ebby! Guess what!”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm going to be in Jersey while you're in New York.”

 

“Amazing. We have to see each other. I miss you!”

 

“Do you want to go to dinner together?”

 

“Of course. I always wanna see you. You're my best friend.” Taylor can hear Jordan's smile. 

 

She steels herself for the next part. “I mean not as friends. Like on a date.”

 

There's silence on the end of the line and Taylor backtracks. “It doesn't have to be a date. It can be just as friends,” she says quickly and lets out a nervous laughter. 

 

“No,” Jordan says. 

 

“Is that a 'no’ to the date or… it's perfectly okay it's not a date. I’ll still get dinner with you.”

 

“That's a no to the just friends. That's a big yes to the date!” 

 

“Oh my god! I didn't think I'd have a chance!”

 

“Of course you did. You're beautiful and kind and so much smarter than the media lets you seem. You're amazing Tay. I'm lucky you asked me. I really really like you Tay. Like you have no idea.”

 

“Ditto to just like everything you just said but about you obviously.” Taylor's grin is so big it hurts her face a little. “I'll text you details soon. I'm so excited.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Okay I gotta go. I am getting dinner with a friend in a little.”

 

“Talk to you later.” 

 

Taylor makes a kissing noise into the phone. “Bye Ebby.”

 

“Bye Tay.”

 

As soon as Taylor hangs up, she starts jumping up and down and doing a victory dance. It's a good things she's alone or she'd be embarrassing herself. She texts Adam.

 

**Taylor:** I did it! 

**Adam:** knew you could do it

**Taylor:** thanks again for everything

**Adam:** no problem 

 

*** 

 

Jordan:

 

Jordan is ecstatic after she gets off the phone with Taylor. A date! She's going to go on a date with Taylor freaking Hall. She's loved her longer than she really even knew what that meant. And then she realizes she doesn't have anything to wear. Most of her stuff is packed and only has the basics. She wants to look nice so she calls Nuge. 

 

“Two things. One, Taylor asked me out. Two, I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!” 

 

“Is this you asking me to take you shopping for your date with Taylor because we are in separate cities right now.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Okay then. I am ready to get some pictures.”

 

Jordan shops. She tries on approximately 20 outfits and buys four.

 

**Jordan:** be prepared for me to call you agonizing over which of these four outfits to wear

**Ryan:** I know

 

Jordan ends up going with a cute dress and black flats. She's comfortable and she feels pretty. She’s nervous when she meets Taylor at the restaurant. She knows she doesn't need to be, it's just Taylor, but that's the problem. It's Taylor. She's the most important person in Jordan's life, has been for years. The restaurant is a nice steakhouse in Manhattan. Jordan definitely doesn't feel overdressed. They order wine that's too expensive and huge steaks that they both finish. 

 

As they're waiting for their dessert, Taylor looks down at her lap and back up at Jordan. “You have to know how crazy I am about you, right?”

 

“Same. I've wanted this longer than I ever knew how to. I… I think I might be in love with you.”

 

“Oh, well good because I'm definitely in love with you.” She's smiling ear to ear, blinding and happy. It's the most beautiful thing Jordan has ever seen. 

 

She says “You're so beautiful,” which makes Taylor blush and duck her head.

 

“So are you.”

 

Their dessert comes and they spend the rest of their dinner in companionable silence. They do fight over the check but Taylor wins because she did the asking. 

 

“Come home with me?” Taylor asks. 

 

It might be a bad idea to follow her home after their first date when they're just exploring the possibilities but there's no way she's saying no. 

 

They go back. It's the best sex Jordan’s ever had. She wakes up the next morning with Taylor curled around her. She could definitely get used to this. She slides out from under Taylor's arm and pads quietly into the kitchen. Taylor’s coffee is easy to find. She brews some, makes two cups and takes them back to the bedroom. She gently kisses and nuzzles Taylor awake. Taylor sits up, all sleep ruffled and just… perfect. 

 

“Good morning,” Jordan says, smiling softly. “I made you coffee.” 

 

Taylor makes grabby hands and Jordan hands the cup over. She climbs back into bed and that's where they spend the rest of the morning, trading slow lazy kisses. Jordan can't help but feel that this is the start of something beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Other women in this universe: Dylan Strome, Mitch Marner, Alex DeBrincat, Nico Hischier, Nolan Patrick
> 
> Taylor and Jordan get an apartment together for Jordan's second season with the Isles.
> 
> Jordan after the first time she has sex with Andrea: THIS IS SO FUN!
> 
> Ryan and Connor eventually get together and when he's comfortable, Connor comes out of the closet. Jordan throws him a "We're Gay" party with a rainbow cake and those letter balloons in the different colors of the rainbow spelling out "We're Gay" 
> 
> (if you couldn't tell, Jordan really loves being gay. She feels like she's being her most honest self and it makes her really happy. Getting to be in love with your best friend probably pushes it up a happiness level)
> 
> The working title of this fic was "disaster bi Taylor Hall and useless lesbian Jordan Eberle"


End file.
